Jasmine and the Norseman
by justthedoctor
Summary: stay out if your uncomfortable with possible dark adult topics. Jasmine is convinced to go skinny dipping far from Agrabah on a girls day out by her friends and it ends up changing her fate forever. circumstances outside her control conspire to spirit her away from her lavish life and every one shes ever known. now she must adjust to a new life in a strange land.


Jasmine and the Northman Chapter 1

This story is going to be dark and will explore some dark topic and psychological conditions to the best of my ability. This story will and will not have a happy ending. It will contain rape and sex scenes in later chapters so if they are a trigger for you I ask you please avoid them. Jasmine is not my character, nor did I come up with anything else Aladdin related in this story, that all belongs to the rightful creators of that story and Disney if I am not mistaken. The Norsemen characters are my own invention and I hope I represent them well. If you find anything that is wrong about the Norsemen or Jasmine's culture then please let me know in a respectable manner and I will do my best to provide you with my reasoning for it being that way. Any and all reviews are welcome; I prefer constructive criticism but if I get a good flame ill share it with the group so we can score it.

**Bold:** language Jasmine doesn't understand

_Italic: language parts_ that Jasmine understands in bold text.

Underline: later chapters Jasmine's old language after she learns Norse.

The ships oars paddled up the river in a steady rhythmic motion that made the forested river banks feel almost serene. However it was far from serene as far as the men in the long ship where concerned. The merchants in Agrabah had just broken a long standing trade agreement with these Norsemen. For years the merchant guild in Agrabah had traded gold and goods for rare furs and amber stones from the Norse lands. The agreement was mutually beneficial for both parties, The Norsemen got gold and materials to help them in the wars in their homeland and the merchants got exotic goods without the danger of having to get them themselves. What made this year different was that jarl Ulfar Steel Skin had come along personally to oversee this year's transactions in hopes of meeting the merchants that had been doing business with his family since his grandfather's day. When they arrived in Agrabah the merchants wouldn't even see them. Later they found out the merchants had bought this year's amber and furs from Ulfar's rival Jarl Einar Black heart.

Ulfar was furious; he couldn't believe those spineless merchants had gone behind his back to buy from his rival when their agreement said to only deal with each other in the northern amber trade. When he and Skopti the One Eyed had come to express their anger and outrage at the merchants, a hundred of the sultan's men flooded into the courtyard and held them at weapon point. The sultan's men demanded Ulfar and his people leave the city and never return. The men Ulfar had left outside heard the commotion and rushed in to Ulfar and Skopti's aid. It looked like a battle would erupt right there in the courtyard, that is, until Ulfar suddenly agreed to leave. The men quickly bought the needed supplies, climbed back in their ship, and sailed away.

"I still think we should have fought them Ulfar" complained Skopti for the hundredth time since they had left. "We would have accomplished nothing and died for our trouble" replied Ulfar standing on the bow of the ship, "possibly and even if we did at least we would be feasting with Odin in Valhalla now." retorted Skopti. "It would have been a pointless death Skopti, just like I told you five minutes ago." Ulfar said his friend's complaining was getting on his nerves "and pointless…" "Pointless deaths do not impress the gods" finished Skopti, he was silent for a moment before continuing "I know that my friend, but I still don't like leaving with nothing after we were insulted and betrayed like that". Ulfar thought for a moment and then replied " I know my friend, I know, we will find a way to make them pay" he looked back over his men who wore similar expressions to Skopti "one day I promise" he finished.

As the ship sailed along Ulfar noticed something up ahead in a bend in the river. It was a group of females swimming and bathing in the water, and from the looks of them and their body guards on the bank they were really well off. Ulfar quietly commanded the ship to be put ashore up river from the women and talked to his men about his plan to get revenge on the rich of Agrabah and recuperate some of the loss of profit from this year's trading expedition. He proposed they take these women and sell them as exotic Serkland slaves in the ports they stopped at on the way home. As silent as shadows the party of north men snuck up to the bend in the river. Once they were in sight of the guards Ulfar stepped out and started striping as he walked towards them, acting as if he intended to get in the water with the women. When the guards heard his approach they leapt to their feet and yelling "stop right there! What do you think you are doing?" Ulfar replied smiling "it is a hot day, I was just looking to do some swimming with those beautiful ladies I saw through the trees". At this the guards became enraged and started to yell "insolent fool, don't you know that they are…." Whatever else they intended to say was cut off as arrows found their homes in the guard's throats. They died grasping their throats and looking on as Ulfar strolled right past them like they weren't even there.

Ulfar's company caught up with him just a second later and they strolled out onto the beach together. They spied a small company of about fifteen women some on the beach and some in the water but all nude or very nearly. Ulfar strolled right up to the first beautiful nude form on an extravagant azure beach towel and stood there until she noticed him casting a shadow on her. Jasmine yelled at him before even opening her eyes "I will not tell you again I do no need protection, and if you don't stop coming out here to 'check on us', I will…." Jasmine stopped, shocked to find not a guard but a strange man standing over her. For a moment Jasmine sat there admiring the strange man his saffron hair blowing gently in the breeze, his powerful crossed arms and short beard concealing the his chest, tattoos she couldn't decipher on his arms, the skin of his stomach scared and pulled taut over muscles, to the twin axes hanging at his waist.

As her eyes travelled over his body she felt herself becoming aroused at what she was seeing. This made Jasmine angry at herself because she was with Aladdin and shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about another man. Ulfar Smiled down at Jasmines conflicting expressions and said "your guards won't bother you anymore" his Arabic wasn't great and his accent was worse but Jasmine got his message. In an instant Jasmine tried to push herself up while shouting to her friends only for her warning to be cut short as a pale fist crashed into her cheek. The last thing Jasmine heard before she blacked out was Ulfar shouting "**get them**", his men running past her, and the screams of her friends.

Maybe not a very long chapter, and probably not very well written but I am my own beta and it is what it is. If you would like to apply for the position of beta please message me…. No seriously I need help have you seen all the spelling errors and grammar problems up there?


End file.
